Desires of the soul
by Kol and Elena
Summary: Bella has a sexy night with our faverite tracker


Desire of the Heart

AN: Hi Just to tell you guys that this will be this will be a dark story.

Summary: Bella is a vampire in a loveless marriage with Edward Cullen is abusing Bella but when James makes an unexpected visit to see if all is well but he's surprised at the emotions he feels for her is it love? They start a deadly affair with the Cullens and the Volturi's approval Can James admit his feelings and can he save Bella from Edward who is determined to kill Bella?  
>Note James is a really old vampire so im going to write that he and Bella can sleep and bruise and they have fangs.<p>

Chapter 1 A new love

Bella Swan stared at her arms that were covered in black and blue bruises it had happened after she and Edward had argued about her seeing her best friend Jacob Black Edward had banned Bella from seeing him by threatening to kill her beloved father Charlie, sighing Bella got dressed in a figure hugging black cocktail dress with black tights and black sky scraper heels tonight they were having a party.

Bella then put on a pearl Alice band over her head and for the finishing touches she applied blusher and black smoky eyeshadow and a dark plum lipstick.

BELLA THEYR HERE Edward yelled up and with a sad sigh she walked down the stairs to be by Edward's side and felt his arm around her waist marking her as his mate or more like a whore to him Bella thought bitterly as she smiled, greeted their vampire guests she glanced up as she heard gasps and very hurried good-byes glancing round sharply she came to face the most beautiful vampire ever.

He was wearing a brown leather jacket and faded blue jeans and was bare foot and his face his beautiful god like Adonis face he had beautiful ruby eyes and full lips and his blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail with a leather thong and his stance was deadly and predator.

He was the most beautiful vampire she had ever met he made Edward look like an amateur and she felt something in her as she looked at him.

James Edward said with a grimace,

Edward Cullen James replied his voice was hard and velvety, im here by the volturi to see if that beautiful woman next to you is not human and obviously is not human which is obvious he added glaring at him hard I am here he said turning to Bella to change her.

WHAT THE HELL NO YOU CANT CHANGES HER SHE'S MINE!

Edward yelled at James who looked back at him with a cold expression also he added gazing at Bella a bolt of love and desire shot through him as he looked at her appreciatively she was wearing a short black cocktail dress with black tights and high heels Jesus she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on Bella would make a beautiful vampire.

We know that you have been abusing her both physically and sexually Edward's face turned pale oh we know about it you wont hurt her again. Edward.

Im going for a walk Bella told them both and walked into the fresh air the night was nothing to fear and she calmer know and walked back into the house and saw that Edward was gone.

Sighing Bella went upstairs to her room to change and saw that James was there she sat down on her bed I thought I would never see you again Bella said softly James smiled I'm here he said pulling her into his arms and he will never hurt you ... Bella do you love me?

Yes Bella whispered I do

Warning major sex scene

Bella whispered as she closed the distance between us, wrapping my arms around James's neck. He seemed slightly shocked, but he got over it quickly. They're lips met, already parted for one another, his kiss rough, needy, punishing almost. Any harder and he would have bruised her lips, Bella was sure. The more rational side of me cried out in distress, What about Edward? But she silenced it. James loved her and she loved him.

He had earned this. I pressed my body to his as tightly as I could, gasping against his lips when I felt his arousal against my stomach. My fingers dug into his shoulders as I shifted against him, just wanting a way to relieve the feeling I felt coiling in the pit of my stomach.  
>Bella heard a snap, and realized James had broken her Alice band as her brown hair tumbled around her face, curled from the curlers. His hands dove through it, grabbing a handful, although he did nothing more than anchor her mouth to his. Bella felt anxious, like I was going to crawl out of my skin if I didn't get his hands on me and my hands on him. I tore at his shirt, then mine, unable to make up my mind about which needed to be off first. He chuckled against our kiss, breaking away. "Dress. Off," he insisted, as he peeled his shirt over his head. Bella took her dress off, not even concerned about appearing in front of him in the bra. Hell, she'd picked it out, as well as the panties, so it was useless.<br>As soon as his shirt was off and her dress was off as well, they came together again, hands roaming each other's bodies. He urged them both backwards, and Bell felt the bed against her back. His hands were cold on her equally cold flesh, and she imagined her cold hands felt excellent on his cool skin. His lips slid away from mine, pressing ice-cold kisses along my cheekbone and then trailing down her jaw. Bella tilted her head back, moaning as he put one knee in between her legs. To hell with Edward? Her conscience screamed at her. Bella was helpless, lost to the feelings James inspired in her ever since that fateful holiday. Bella wanted to hurt him, harm him, as much as he was hurting her by making her feel this way. Her nails scraped down his back, even though she knew it wouldn't actually do anything to his vampire skin. Instead of being deterred, he arched into her touch. Bella smiled automatically, thrilled to get that reaction from him her crimson eyes glowing.  
>Bella's emotions were so out of control. She was almost delirious with want for James. She was so mad, absolutely infuriated with herself and her lack of control. Bella loved James, so much and he loved her the exact same way James treated her like an equal Edward, well she couldn't care less he never loved only wanted her as a trophy wife a bedmate in some manner. I knew I would. But I couldn't make myself stop. His mouth felt too good, his hands too skilled; my nerves were too wired to his touch to even want to stop.<br>"Stop thinking it wasn't your fault," he growled, his mouth back on hers. The kiss harder, definitely punishing this time. So Bella just gave in. Her mouth was soft, hot beneath his, and she just accepted what he gave. His hand curved around her breast; thumb brushing over her black bra and the nipple beneath before Bella even had a chance to react. I shivered violently in his arms, the coolness of his finger on that sensitive place shocking me clear to my core

.  
>His eyes were dark as he pulled away, just watching my face as he unclasped my bra and let it fall away, his other hand lazily stroking along the length of her thigh. My breathing was loud, heavy, and Bella noticed his was as well, despite not needing the oxygen. I blushed furiously as I realized he could smell the very definite reaction I was having to him between my legs, especially since he was breathing in so much air, smelling so much. But he didn't seem to mind at all. I shut my eyes, leaning my head back against the door again, simply giving myself over to sensation.<br>"Bella," he growled; Bella almost skyrocketed clear out of his arms at the next feeling: his mouth, wet and cold, closing over the nipple of the breast he hadn't been touching. Bella tangled her fingers in his hair, holding his face to her. I felt myself becoming wetter and didn't even have it in me to be embarrassed as I rocked against his leg. Bella stilled when she felt the cool touch of his fingers at the waistband of her tights, unbuttoning them and slipping below, just to rest against her cold flesh. He didn't move his fingers at all, just touched my skin. It felt like everything I had was focused on that one location. As his finger finally slipped between the folds, Bella cried his name, her muscles tense, and every shift of his fingers sending me hurtling further and further down a dark path she'd never ventured before.  
>Then James was gone, and she almost collapsed. His hand found her shoulder, steadying me as he tried to remove my jeans.<br>"Foot," he murmured, slipping the tights down, then, "other foot." I shifted accordingly, and then, thankfully, he was back.  
>I felt one cold finger slip into me, his thumb circling the pinpoint of all the sensations. He eased a second finger in, working me on his hand, and I couldn't help the sounds that were coming from my throat. I felt myself racing down that path again, too fast, everything was moving too fast, I just needed a second to catch my breath, and I couldn't. I grabbed James's wrist, trying to force him away, and then it was over. The climax crashed over me, my muscles shaking around him, a million tiny lights flashing before my eyes. I could try for forever to describe it and still fail. It was of the same concept as touching myself, but so, so much more.<br>Before I even had a chance to think, James was shedding his pants; my panties were torn to pieces on the floor below me. He raised me against the door, using his hands to guide my legs to his waist. "Bella, Bella, I need you, Bella," he murmured, raining kisses all over my face and neck in between his words, hands smoothing down my sides now that I'd locked my legs around him. My mind was still fuzzy, but it cleared immediately when I felt him begin to push against my entrance.  
>I raised my eyes to look at his eyes and was shocked by what I saw. There was lust, yes. He was very intense. There was also the thirst for my blood, which he'd done very well in avoiding in our time together. But there was something else, something more.<br>I stopped thinking about it as he rocked his hips again, moving deeper inside me. I felt the burn begin to start and braced myself. "Just go," I whispered, pressing a kiss to his lips. So he did. Somewhat roughly, he just went, pushing his length into me. I gasped at the pain, my legs tightening around his waist. He paused only a second before he drew out of me, shoving back in hard and fast. This is lovemaking; this isn't Edward, my conscience reminded me smugly. This is love not rape. This is what you wanted.  
>Bella realized that the coolness of his length helped ease some of the discomfort, as did his fingers between her legs, working that little button again. Before long, the burning pain was gone, replaced by an altogether different burn, an icy burn, if such a thing existed, one that raced deliciously along my nerve endings. One hand fell from where it was fisted in his hair to scrape down his back again, as I rocked my hips against his. The tiny room was filled with my gasps and moans, his occasional animalistic groan roughly contrasting to my higher tone. We weren't gentle. He moved smoothly in and out of me, hard and slightly faster than a human would ever have attempted, ravaging my mouth at the same time, while his fingers continued to work between my legs. It was sensory overload, James and sex everywhere, my brain absolutely full of it.<br>She was close; Bella could feel the sensation coiling tighter and tighter in the pit of my stomach again, but I tightened my grasp on James, refusing to go again unless he went with me. I felt his pace increase, hand on my hip squeezing tightly before I felt him twitch inside of me. With a low groan he threw his head back, finally letting go. I was awestruck at the sight of him in the middle of an orgasm, finally it was all too much again, and I let go.  
>When I woke up, it was dark outside. We were both lying on the cot, and James was wrapped around me, his fingers dancing lazily across my skin. "Hello," he murmured, his voice almost disgustingly smug. I turned in his arms so I could face him, smiling contentedly.<br>"Mm, hello," I acknowledged, resting my chin on his chest. It didn't even unnerve her to look into the red depths of his eyes anymore. They were just part of James. Bella winced as his hand travelled over her hip.  
>"You're bruised," he informed me, not sounding apologetic. "You should have expected that though. I could just as easily have broken your bones."<br>Bella shrugged, stretching her legs to assess how sore she was. "I know. I was willing to take that risk." James nodded, accepting my answer in a way Edward had always been unable to do. The thought of Edward made my heart pang, and I felt the now familiar anxiety tighten my throat. I pushed it aside or did my best to. He frowned as the anxiety showed on my face, leaning to kiss me, the kiss slow, although passionate.  
>"Go to sleep," he urged, using his hands to roll her over so they were spooned together.<p>

She lay they're for a while just gathering her thoughts. Two Bella's were quickly emerging in myself, she realized. The fiery, teasing Bella that wanted James, loved even, and the shy Bella who was completely terrified of Edward. Bella was not in love with Edward. But for some reason, that wasn't stopping her from loving James. Bella felt James's arms tighten around her, his lips pressed to her neck, and Bella sighed, shutting her eyes. Willing her to go to sleep. To just accept what was happening and sort it all out later.


End file.
